


Breathe your life into me, I can feel you.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scampata la morte hai bisogno di chi ami, di sentirne il battito e il calore per capire che sei vivo, per renderti conto di quanto tu sia fortunato ad essere ancora vivo. Ad essere ancora vivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe your life into me, I can feel you.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di "Breathe your life into me" - Red.

This is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground, how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain.  
 _ **Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**._  
  
  
 

Il sarcasmo era la sua unica difesa. L'unica difesa di un ragazzino umano travolto da eventi soprannaturali. L'unico modo per sentirsi meno insicuro, per non avere paura, per non impazzire. Gli altri trovavano fastidiosa la sua parlantina ma per lui era la salvezza, lo scudo dietro il quale nascondersi quando tutto diventava semplicemente troppo perchè lui riuscisse ad accettarlo.  
Non era solo la paura del male fisico, la paura di morire nel modo più atroce possibile, no, a questo si aggiungeva la paura di veder morire suo padre, restare così da solo, senza nessuno. La paura era perdere Scott, e Lydia, e anche Jackson ed Allison, sì. La paura era ritrovarsi a piangere su una montagna di cadaveri, lui, unico sopravvissuto come un crudele scherzo del destino. La paura era vedere Derek riverso per terra, senza vita. La paura era la consapevolezza dell'impossibilità di difendere chi amava di più.  
A volte si era ritrovato a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se tutto quello si fosse avverato davvero e poi se ne pentiva, subito, perchè l'orrore gli chiudeva lo stomaco, gli fermava il cuore e gli bloccava il respiro, gli gelava il sangue. Era lì, sull'orlo di un attacco di panico in piena regola e poi arrivava Derek e con la sua voce ferma, decisa e al tempo stesso bassa, e confortante e semplicemente la cosa più bella che Stiles avesse mai sentito, lo riportava indietro, quasi prendendolo per mano, obbligando il cuore a pompare il sangue, i polmoni a riprendere a respirare e la dolorosa morsa che gli stringeva lo stomaco si alleviava, almeno un po'. Almeno per un po'.

In quel momento era seduto sul bordo del letto, nudo, coperto solo dal lenzuolo, le ferite alla schiena che gli facevano male, pulsavano senza dargli pace. Un coro di dolore al quale si aggiungeva la voce delle ferite sulle guance, le escoriazioni sulle braccia, le gambe. Un coro a cui si aggiungeva la preoccupazione sul viso di suo padre, la consapevolezza di un'ennesimo fallimento negli occhi di Derek, la frustrazione da parte di Scott, la preoccupazione di tutti gli altri. E poi delusione e angoscia. Ancora la consapevolezza di essere stato ad un passo così dalla morte. Un passo così dal diventare lui stesso il cadavere sul quale gli altri avrebbero pianto.  
L'Alpha l'aveva raggiunto in poco tempo, così poco da fargli capire quanto fosse ridicolo e soprattutto inutile il suo tentativo di fuga. Si erano squadrati per un attimo, giusto il tempo di lasciare che il bagliore di quegli occhi rossi - così rosso scuro, denso come il sangue, diverso dal colore brillante e vivo di Derek - lo paralizzasse per la paura, gli piantasse nel cuore, nelle ossa, nei muscoli la consapevolezza di essere morto, ad un passo dalla fine, e sul serio, Stiles non aveva provato nemmeno a difendersi, qualcosa dentro di lui era scattato, portandolo ad una specie di rassegnazione zen, e poi, dopo aver visto il bagliore di quelle zanne avventarsi su di lui, un ringhio famelico e di vittoria nella gola, c'era stato solo dolore. Un dolore così straziante da fargli credere di essere morto. Da fargli desiderare di essere morto, e forse sarebbe stato meglio perchè quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, Derek stava combattendo contro lo stesso feroce Alpha - l'Alpha degli Alpha - e stava perdendo. Cristo, quel lupo sempre così sicuro di sè, così forte, così.... _così Derek_ , stava perdendo, a causa sua. La avvertiva, come un fiume in piena che gli si stava riversando addosso, la preoccupazione di Derek nel vederlo così ridotto, la paura che fosse arrivato troppo tardi, il senso di colpa per averlo coinvolto in quel modo nella sua vita.  
Stiles avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla di fare il cazzone e concentrarsi sull'avversario, rassicurarlo dicendogli che stava benone, che se la sarebbe cavata perchè era così, alla fine, in un modo o nell'altro, se la cavava sempre. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non avesse preso a calci quell'Alpha così stronzo non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonato.  
 _Non morire,_ pensava, mentre cercava di coinvincere il proprio corpo  a muoversi.  
 _Non morire_ , mentre la sensazione di essere paralizzato si faceva largo nella sua mente, terrorizzandolo, uccidendolo. La voce si rifiutava di uscire dalla gola, così insieme al respiro. Era come annegare, come essere sepolto vivo, chiuso nel suo corpo, lasciato crudelmente ad implodere senza poter sfuggire alla vista del suo ragazzo che veniva massacrato di botte, così come i suoi amici, così come probabilmente il resto dela piccola cittadina di Beacon. In quel frangente gli erano venuti in mente i volti dei suoi compagni di scuola, come Danny, o i professori, come il coach Finstock. In quel frangente pensava a tutte quelle cose che avrebbe voluto fare e diventare ma che non avrebbe mai realizzato. Si era anche chiesto se l'avrebbe vista, sua madre, pronta ad attenderlo per accompagnarlo verso l'ignoto. Poi aveva pianto perchè aveva pensato a suo padre e si era sentito maledettamente in colpa.

Anche in quel momento stava piangendo e non gli importava se dovesse apparire poco virile. Si aggrappò forte alla sua spalla, conficcandosi nella pelle già segnata le proprie unghie cortissime. Provava l'insano desiderio di farsi del male, sentire ancora il dolore, punire in quelche modo quel suo corpo così debole, così incapace di aiutare le persone che amava, difendere se stesso. Il sarcasmo era sempre stato la sua arma e il suo scudo ma era  fragile, debole, un'arma che si infrangeva contro la pelliccia bruna di un Alpha violento, come il vetro contro un muro.  
\- _Stiles_. - da quando si era svegliato e aveva trovato Derek seduto sulla sedia accanto al proprio letto, non avevano parlato molto. Derek si era limitato solo ad asciugargli le lacrime, o ad aggiustare il lenzuolo, o a stringere la sua mano. Non era ridotto meglio di lui, ma dalla sua parte aveva il fattore di guarigione mannaro.  
Gli strinse la mano, quella aggrappata alla sua spalla, e la allontanò con delicatezza e decisione, impedendogli di farsi ancora altro male. La sua gemella invece, risalì il suo corpo per andare ad asciugare un'altra stilla appesa alle ciglia lunghe. Delicato come una piuma gli accarezzò un livido sopra l'occhio, e baciò la spaccatura che ricopriva il suo labbro inferiore. Stiles sospirò.  
\- _Mi dispiace_. - fu un sussurro così lieve da somigliare al cadere di una foglia da un'albero, ma sapeva che Derek l'avrebbe colto lo stesso, lui, che era sempre così attento a non farsi sfuggire nulla di quello che poteva dargli, di quello che lo riguardava.  
\- _Anche a me_. - il suo tono era di rimpovero, per entrambi. Rimprovero per Stiles che non aveva nulla per cui scusarsi; rimprovero per lui che era stato troppo debole, lento.  
\- _Perchè sono sopravvissuto?_ \- era una domanda con diverse implicazioni, ma sinceramente Stiles non si curò affatto di quale potesse cogliere Derek.  
\- _Non importa_ \- mormorò il ragazzo, mentre si toglieva la maglietta, poi, con estrema agilità, si portò alle spalle di Stiles, lasciando che il proprio calore avvolgesse quel corpo così ferito. Osservò la linea irregolare di due squarci che ricoprivano la parte sottostante alla scapola destra; contornò con il dito i lividi violacei che ricopriva i suoi fianchi, baciò il taglio irregolare che portava sulla spalla sinistra. Derek  non credeva che avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di sentire ancora il proprio cuore spezzarsi in modo così netto e doloroso, eppure quando aveva visto Stiles a terra, avvertito l'odore del suo sangue, il respiro che gli si spezzava, il cuore che rallentava, beh, aveva creduto che sarebbe impazzito.  
Sentiva sulla pelle, mentre sfiorava quella di Stiles, ogni livido, ogni ammaccatura, ogni graffio profondo, ogni minimo taglietto come se fosse il proprio.  
Sentiva sul cuore lo stesso peso di Stiles, anche se con significato diverso.  
Spostò le mani in avanti, lasciandole scivolare piano sul petto, anch'esso pieno di lividi e tagli, scendendo poi più giù, sugli addominali appena accennati, godendo del leggero tremore che stava pervadendo il corpo del suo compagno, gemello di quello che gli stava attraversando le mani. Aveva la sensazione di tenere tra le braccia qualcosa di delicato, qualcosa di estremamente fragile. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto Stiles significasse per la sua vita, finchè non era stato ad un passo dal perderlo. Scostò con leggerezza il lenzuolo, avvertendo la stoffa strusciare contro quelle gambe, i sensi tesi al massimo perchè voleva cogliere ogni minimo battito, pulsazione, respiro, tremore..insomma _tutto_ ciò che Stiles aveva da dargli, come se volesse essere sicuro di non averlo perso, che era lì, tra le sue braccia. Essere sicuro che fosse _vivo._  
Scese ancora più giù, il petto che aderiva completamente alla schiena di Stiles, la bocca premuta nell'incavo del suo collo, per accarezzargli le cosce. Sulla destra c'era un livido a forma di mano, lì, dove Derek l'aveva afferrato con tutta la forza che aveva per sottrarlo alle mani dell'Alpha che lo stava uccidendo. Ne calcò il profilo con le dita, facendo sussultare il ragazzo tra le sue mani.  
\- _Scusa_. - sussurrò il moro contro la sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. Stiles non se ne rendeva conto, non capiva quanto nella sua semplice umanità fosse la cosa più straordinaria che Derek avesse mai visto, lui che da quando era nato non aveva mai conosciuto appieno il sapore della normalità. Doveva sempre stare attento a controllare la forza, le pulsazioni, non potendo mai dare libero sfogo alle sue emozioni; col tempo questa sua abitudine, a cui si era aggiunta la tragedia della sua famiglia, avevano finito con il chiuderlo completamente al mondo esterno. Sarebbe rimasto per sempre così, solo e freddo, se non fosse entrato quel ragazzino con la parlantina sciolta nella sua vita.  
   
Gentilmente arrivò a sfiorargli il ginocchio spigoloso e ricoperto di cerotti, per poi fare il percorso inverso. Lasciò vagare le labbra, e la lingua dall'incavo del collo, dove aveva nascosto il viso, alla spalla, mentre il respiro di Stiles si interrompeva bruscamente ogni volta che ne toccava le ferite. Le mani erano ferme sulle cosce, pericolosamente vicine all'inguine del ragazzo, che stava lentamente, sotto il suo assalto, prendendo vita.  
- _Derek..-_ sospirò questo, completamente abbandonato contro di lui, lasciandogli spazio per le sue manovre, bisognoso di quel contatto che aveva temuto di perdere. Il moro continuò a muoversi, carezzando con le labbra tutto l'arco delle sue spalle, baciando le ferite che ancora spiccavano vivide, come marchi impressi a fuoco, su quella pelle altrimenti diafana e lentigginosa. Con le mani risalì al petto, e poi circondò quel busto snello con le sue braccia, stringendolo piano, per non fargli male, ancora di più a sè. Rimasero così per una manciata di secondi, ma serviva ad entrambi per rimettere le cose a posto nella loro mente, assimilare la concezione di essere ancora lì, magari feriti, magari segnati e stanchi, ma ehi, ancora lì. Non c'erano parole adatte da usare in momenti come quello, a volte c'era bisogno soltanto di un gesto, una conferma, un dire " _non sono andato via_ " con il corpo, con un bacio, con un sospiro, una lacrima. Qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.   
Stiles voltò la testa verso Derek e questo ne approfittò subito per baciarlo, catturare quelle labbra morbide e grandi e lasciarsi coccolare, lusingare, risucchiare. Derek passò varie volte la lingua sulla spaccatura del labbro inferiore, come se avesse voluto risanarla solo con la sua saliva, desiderando con tutto il cuore di poter cancellare tutti quei segni da quel corpo; desiderando di  cancellare quel sapore di sangue e terra da quella bocca, e dalla sua. Un sapore impresso a fuoco sulla sua lingua, nella sua anima; il sapore più disgustoso che avesse mai provato, che si mescolava a quello di cenere e legna e carne bruciata. Tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia, del suo passato. Non voleva che anche con Stiles fosse così.  
 Stiles sussultò, quando le sue mani tornarono a scendere, ripercorrendo con calma e dovizia, per l'ennesima volta, il suo petto, fermandosi come prima su quelle cosce, spostandosi lentamente tra di esse, ricercando l'eccitazione che cominciava a salire. Stiles sospirò nella sua bocca, un sospiro rovente, caldo, come se gli venisse dal profondo, da qualche parte di se stesso che non era così ferita e stanca, e lo riversò direttamente nella bocca di Derek, che lo divorò come se fosse uno che stava affogando e che cercava l'aria per respirare. Un refolo d'aria così bollente che scese lungo la sua gola, si fermò nei polmoni e alla fine permeò ogni fibra del suo corpo, incendiandolo, scaldandolo, portandolo in vita. Mugolò, con disperazione, con bisogno, con rabbia e con tristezza. Strinse la mano sull'erezione di Stiles, cominciando a muoverla, piano, come fosse solo un accenno, un timido, primo e casto contatto. Aveva bisogno di _sentire_ l'eccitazione di Stiles, sentirne l'odore, sentire il calore del suo corpo che si andava riscaldando; aveva bisogno di sentire il sapore dolciastro del suo sangue, quello salato del sudore che poi gli avrebbe ricoperto la pelle, sentire ogni minimo battito che aumentava a causa sua, ogni sospiro veloce, ogni " _Derek_ " ansimato e sussurrato. Aveva bisogno di sentire la vita scorrere in quel corpo, la stessa vita che aveva rischiato di perdere a causa sua. La stessa vita che si era mescolata alla sua, era diventata un tutt'uno con lui, e aveva alleviato il dolore che si portava appresso come un bagaglio scomodo dal quale non ci si vuole separare. Stiles aveva portato un refolo d'aria nuova, pulita e fresca e aveva allontanato, o meglio alleviato, nascosto, addolcito tutti quegli odori che permeavano la sua vita. Odore di morte, paura, dolore, urla e sacrificio. L'odore del senso di colpa. L'odore del peccato.   
\- _Derek..-_ ansimò l'altro, portando una mano dietro, finchè non si ritrovò a stringere i capelli scuri del moro, mentre l'altra scivolava giù, in basso, tra le sue gambe, a fare compagnia a quella di Derek. L'Alpha non era l'unico ad aver bisogno di sentire ancora qualcosa; anche Stiles aveva bisogno di sentire quel cuore battere forte contro il suo petto, la concretezza di quei battiti sui quali si sovrapponevano i suoi. Aveva bisogno di sentire quella voce sussurrare con forza il suo nome, come quando lo richiamava durante gli attacchi di panico da quel luogo freddo e sconosciuto che era la sua coscienza. Aveva bisogno di sentire quella mano che si occupava di lui, quel movimento sempre uguale, costante, sicuro. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi vivo e di sentire Derek, dietro di lui, vivo allo stesso modo. Si spingeva in quella mano con la foga del disperato, inseguendo un'orgasmo che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire ancora vivo, permettergli di percepire ogni minima terminazione nervosa del proprio corpo. Voleva sentire il piacere montarlo, con forza, costringerlo a tornare a respirare normalmente, sentire il battito accellerato del proprio cuore nelle orecchie, sulla lingua il sapore di Derek. Voleva affogare nel calore di quel corpo più grande di lui, e perdercisi, lasciarsi cullare, risanare le ferite sparse per il suo corpo. Non c'era il desiderio, la passione, o forse sì, ma era solo uno sfondo, un retrogusto necessario. Lì, in quella stanza, tra quelle quattro mura, su quel letto, tra quelle lenzuola, tra quei corpi c'era solo il bisogno di un brivido, _la necessità di essere vivi_. Chi è stato vicino così al morire, o peggio, a vedere chi ama morire, solo quella persona potrebbe capire i sentimenti contrastanti che rimbalzano tra quelle quattro mura sottoforma di sospiri ed ansiti e gemiti e mugolii e ancora ringhi appena accennati e _"Derek"_ e poi _"Stiles"_ sussurrati così piano da non poter essere avvertiti nemmeno da orecchio sovrannaturale, quasi come se i due avessero paura che qualcuno, sentendoli, potesse rubare loro anche quello. Non c'era altro che i loro corpi e la percezione che avevano l'uno dell'altro, persino quando Stiles venne con un gemito roco. L'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene, fu la miglior terapia contro l'apatia che l'aveva preso al risveglio.  
\- _Stavi morendo._ \- sussurrò Derek, ancora affannato, tornando a nascondersi nell'incavo del suo collo. Senza aver bisogno di un naso sopraffino, Stiles sapeva che Derek stava cercando di non piangere. Non era la prima volta che succedeva.  
\- _Anche tu_. - ribattè con lo stesso tono terrorizzato e spezzato. Derek sbuffò.  
 - _Mi dispiace di essere_..- inizò Stiles, ma Derek lo fermò con un gemito di dolore _-...così debole. Così inutile, così umano_. - continuò,  comunque.  
\- _Sta zitto, Stiles_. - ringhiò Derek, frustrato, stringendolo un po' più forte, strappandogli un fievole gemito di dolore.  
\- _No, perchè è vero. Ti ho visto, mentre combattevi, mentre mi guardavi! Potevi morire, stupido cazzone_. - e si portò una mano a coprirsi gli occhi, stringendoli forte, per non piangere. Derek l'allontanò, un po' bruscamente, costringendolo a voltarsi, per poter osservarlo negli occhi.  
\- _E tu? Che diavolo ti è venuto in mente di...di buttarti in mezzo al combattimento?! Sei quasi morto! Ci eri così vicino...nemeno il fatto che ti avesse ferito un Alpha avrebbe potuto salvarti! Non ti saresti trasformato, saresti semplicemente morto!_ \- ed eccola, l'atra cosa che aveva terrorizzato Derek fino al'inverosimile, gettandolo nella paranoia, preoccupandolo e facendolo sentire un coglione, perchè Stiles aveva rischiato di morire e lui si preoccupava di una cosa futile come quella. Che razza di persona era nel preoccuparsi del fatto che se Stiles si fosse trasformato, avrebbe fatto parte di un'altro branco? Che persona era nel temere che, in quella situazione, Stiles sarebbe appartenuto ad un'altro Alpha? Che persona era nell'aver avuto paura che quel ragazzino scegliesse di seguire qualcun'altro, e lo lasciasse solo?  
Stiles era sempre stato bravo a leggere nella mente di Derek,c apire da una sola espressione che diavolo gli passasse per la mente. Era il suo piccolo dono, l'empatia che legava a doppio filo le persone con spiriti affini, anime gemelle. Anche quella volta, capì subito cosa si nascondesse dietro quelle parole.  
\- _Mordimi_. - sussurrò, fissando intensamente quegli occhi chiari, sgranati per la sorpresa. Derek esitò solo un attimo, prima di rispondere.  
\- _No_. - secco e deciso. Non avrebbe trasformato Stiles in un lupo mannaro. Oh, non perchè non lo volesse, o perchè si faceva qualche problema come il fatto che trasformarlo l'avrebbe reso un mostro, no. Non l'avrebbe trasformato perchè in fondo non era quello che voleva.  
\- _Perchè no? Ti apparterrei sempre. Sarei il tuo Beta, il tuo Compagno e il tuo Braccio Destro. Potrei aiutarti lì, dove, così come sono, non posso._ \- ragionò Stiles, la voce che s'incrinava appena. Derek scosse il capo.  
\- _Mi appartieni già, Stiles, per me, sei già il mio compagno. Non hai bisogno di diventare un Beta, perchè per me sei sia il mio Beta che il mio Alpha, in un modo paradossale, sì. E puoi aiutarmi in cose in cui nemmeno gli altri potrebbero, solo così come sei. Non ti trasformerò, perchè non è quello che vuoi, perchè poi dovresti mentire ancora di più a tuo padre, magari metterlo direttamente in pericolo e so che ti odieresti e mi odieresti se dovesse accadergli qualcosa di brutto. Non ti trasformerò perchè ho bisogno di te, così come sei, umano._ -  
\- _A cosa posso servire così, umano e fragile?!_ \- urlò, mentre sentiva una rabbia impotente montargli nel petto. Sapeva che Derek aveva ragione, ovviamente.  
\- _Guardaci Stiles, guarda me e il mio branco, il tuo amico Scott e Jackson: non siamo più umani. Io non lo sono mai stato, non completamente. La nostra vita è un delirio, una costante luna piena, un costante pericolo, un costante nascondersi dai cacciatori, sfuggire alla morte. Viviamo in un mondo dove conta solo la legge del più forte, dove esiste Sottomissione e Dominanza. A volta dimentichiamo cosa voglia dire essere umani, l'empatia con gli altri, il piacere di una vita normale. Ho bisogno di te, così come sei, perchè tu sei l'altra medaglia della faccia, il mio lato umano. Se perdo anche questo, non mi rimarrà più niente_. - confessò Derek, senza distogliere nemmeno un attimo lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo, che rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa ribattere.

Stiles e Derek erano due facce della stessa medaglia, la stessa che senza uno dei due non avrebbe potuto esistere. Derek aveva bisogno di Stiles e della sua fragilità nello stesso modo in cui Stiles aveva bisogno della forza di Derek.  
Stiles aveva bisogno di qualcuno su cui contare, sempre, e che avesse bisogno di lui, che lo facesse sentire vivo, e non uno che guardava, passivo, la sua vita mentre andava via.  
Derek aveva bisogno di qualcuno su cui contare, qualcuno a cui affidare i propri sentimenti, il proprio cuore, qualcuno che lo facesse sentire di nuovo vivo, e non uno che guardava accadere, impotente, eventi che non avrebe potuto più cambiare.  
Avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altro, perchè proprio lì, dove finiva Derek, iniziava Stiles e viceversa, due pezzi, di un cerchio perfetto, che s'incastravano e si fondevano e si completavano senza bisogno di alcun tipo di aggiunte, o perfezionamenti.  
 _L'Alpha e il suo umano; l'umano e il suo Alpha._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
